WFA Universal Championship Tournament
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: 16 of the WFA's best wrestlers will collide in a tournament to crown the inaugural WFA Universal Champion! With every match being no-disqualification, who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's some information regarding the tournament to determine the first ever WFA Universal Champion._**

\- The tournament will take place over 3 nights, with nights 1 and 2 determining the finalists, who will meet on night 3.

\- 2 wrestlers from every WFA member fed will compete, for a total of 16 competitors.

 **Rules:**

 **There will be 4 first round matches, with each one being a single-fall 4 Way Dance/Fatal-4-Way. The winner of each match will advance to the final, an elimination 4-way match, the winner of which will be presented with both a trophy and the WFA Universal Championship.**

 **All matches will be no-disqualification.**

Competitors:

ICW - Furno Moxley and CJ Hawk

SSW United - Detrick Cyrus and Ash Russo

IXW - Jason Sabre and Ryan Lewis

SSW Forever - Levi the Great and Ced

FZW - Chris Weapon and Tiger EYE

UWA - Anthony Dre and Ben Jones

UCW - Shark Boy II and Video Man

ASGPW - Bernard Owen and Bryan Drake

Matches:

1 - Ryan Lewis vs. Furno Moxley vs. Detrick Cyrus vs. Anthony Dre

2 - Chris Weapon vs. Levi the Great vs. CJ Hawk vs. Ben Jones

3 - Tiger EYE vs. Ced vs. Jason Sabre vs. Ash Russo

4 - Shark Boy II vs. Bernard Owen vs. Video Man vs. Bryan Drake


	2. Night 1 (Part 1)

**_Here's the first match of the WFA Universal Championship Tournament, which will see Ryan Lewis, Furno Moxley, Detrick Cyrus and Anthony Dre battle it out in a no-DQ match for a place in the finals._**

Liverpool, England

 **(Fozzy - Judas)**

Two men are sat in a commentary booth in the middle of the crowd. They are Vampiric Storm and theDarkRyder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to what could possibly be the biggest event in the almost 12 month history of the Wrestling Federation Alliance! Over the next 3 nights, 16 men - 2 from each fed representing the WFA - will compete to become the first ever WFA Universal Champion! I am Vampiric Storm, joined by theDarkRyder, and Ryder, I have to say, I am really excited for this tournament!" Vampiric says.

"So am I, Vampiric. We have a referee in the ring, we have our guest ring announcer Howard Finkel, so let's get started with our first match!" Vampiric and Ryder look at the screen, which is showing some kind of tournament bracket. Names begin appearing on them, with the first bracket being...

Ryan Lewis (IXW)

Furno Moxley (ICW)

Detrick Cyrus (SSWU)

Anthony Dre (UWA)

 **Psychosocial-Slipknot**

The crowd pops, as pillars of flames explode from the stage, and none other than Furno Moxley comes out, decked out in riot gear and a red Hannibal mask. He gets in the ring and takes off his mask, laughing maniacally as he does so.

"Here we have one of the favorites to win the whole thing, Furno Moxley representing ICW! This man is a former ICW Heavyweight Champion, and a former SSW United Tag Team Champion!" Ryder informs us.

"And he is also a certified lunatic! You have to think that, given that all matches here are no DQ, that this gives Furno a certain advantage! The Madman From Hell is someone who is not afraid to put his body on the line to win!" Vampiric analyzes.

 **Angels Fall-Breaking Benjamin**

The audience erupts into boos, as a hooded figure appears on the stage. He gets into the ring and takes off his hood, revealing none other than Anthony Dre.

"A legendary competitor here in the WFA, Representing UWA, Anthony Dre! A former UWA Champion and IXW Cruiserweight Champion! He shocked us all by betraying Ben Jones and Samuel at UWA Ultimania, and joining up with the Order, betraying his fan base!" Ryder says.

"And you have to realize that he is allied with Ryan Lewis, another participant in this match. This could mean that one of these two men-Anthony and Ryan-could end up going to the next round, due to the numbers advantage!" Vampiric says.

 **Invincible-MGK**

The crowd pops once more as white smoke comes out of the stage and Detrick Cyrus comes out, throwing up two peace signs!

"Look at this crowd! Representing SSW United is the Lucha Warrior himself! A former Highfly Champion in the now defunct IWO promotion, and a perennial competitor in SSW United's Universal title scene, and in my opinion, one of the most exciting performers in the entire WFA!" Ryder opines.

"He was adopted and trained by the legendary Eddie Guerrero, and with his Lucha Libre mastery and his fighting spirit and determination, he has a bright future in the WFA!" Vampiric says.

 **Enemy-Blue Stahli**

The crowd erupts into boos as the monstrous Ryan Lewis shows up, and he simply walks into the ring without saying a thing.

"A veritable monster of a man, representing IXW, he is Ryan Lewis!" Freddy says.

"Look at the size of this man, he is a seven footer and he is one of the most physically powerful competitors the WFA has to offer, rivaled only by guys like King Caesar, Bernard Owen and Kareem Young. He has to be one of the favorites to advance to the next round and win the whole thing, especially considering that Anthony Dre is allied with him!" Vampiric says.

Ding, Ding!

As soon as the bell rings, the match devolves into chaos, as Furno Moxley, looking to take out the biggest guy, leaps at Ryan, pushing him into the corner and pummeling him with punches to the face. Meanwhile, Detrick and Anthony start brawling, each man trying to get the advantage over the other. Furno tries to keep Ryan in the corner, but the monster shoves him away, sending him flying 15 ft away!

"There is that monstrous strength I was talking about on full display!" Vampiric says.  
Furno uses the ropes to lift himself up and Ryan Lewis tries to attack him, but Moxley pulls down the ropes, causing the Monster to fall to the floor! But Furno's not done, as he runs the ropes and dives through them to nail Ryan with a Suicide Dive! Furno delivers his trademark maniacal laugh, but he doesn't notice Anthony running the ropes to hit a Somersault Plancha on the Madman! Now Anthony taunts the crowd, and he turns back to get in the ring, but he is surprised by Detrick Cyrus, who is on the apron and the Lucha Warrior nails an Asai Moonsault on the former Foxdre! The crowd cheers as Detrick gives the crowd a peace sign, before he grabs Anthony and slides him back into the ring!

The Lucha Warrior has gained control of this match, and now he seeks to defeat the owner of UWA!" Ryder says, and Detrick quickly plants Anthony Dre to the mat with Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex floated over into a Vertical Suplex)! He's not done, as he quickly floats over into another Vertical Suplex, and he manages to roll through and hit yet another Vertical Suplex, completing the Three Amigos! The Lucha Warrior kips up and yells, "Viva La Raza!", making the crowd pop. Detrick turns, only to see that Anthony has done a kip up of his own, and the former Foxdre surprises him with a Dre-Kick! Detrick is staggered, and Ryan Lewis quickly slides back into the ring, as he grabs Detrick and slams him hard into the mat with Wrath of the Gods! Ryan covers, 1, tw-Furno Moxley breaks it up! He has a barbed wire baseball bat in his hands! Ryan gets up and he rushes Furno, but the Madman From Hell whacks him over the head with the baseball bat! Ryan falls to the floor, and he is clearly busted open!

"RYAN LEWIS IS BLEEDING! Furno Moxley has nailed him over the head with Barbie herself!" Ryder yells in glee.

Anthony rushes Furno, but the Madman greets him with a baseball bat shot to the head! Furno has gained control of the match, as he Irish Whips Anthony Dre, Anthony bounces off the ropes allowing Furno to slam him to the mat with Moxicity! Furno now waits for Anthony to get on all fours, before rushing forward, and stomping his head into the mat with Flashpoint! Furno goes for the cover, 1, 2,-Detrick breaks it up! He throws Furno outside the ring, before he grabs Anthony and lifts him up into a Fireman's Carry, but Anthony wriggles out of the hold, and he lands behind Cyrus. Detrick turns, and he is greeted with another Dre Kick that sends Detrick into the ropes! Detrick rebounds, and Anthony pops him up, and drops him with a Dre-Bomb!

Anthony covers, 1, 2, thr-Furno comes back in and breaks it up! He grabs Anthony and nails him to the mat with Conflagration (Headlock Driver)! Anthony rolls out of the ring, leaving only Furno and Detrick in the ring!

Furno grins maniacally, sensing an opportunity to win the match, as he waits for Detrick to get on all fours. Once he does, Furno rushes out of the corner, looking to stomp Detrick's head in with the Flashpoint...but Detrick pops back up and he nearly takes Furno's head off with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise)! Detrick now gets on the apron and takes the opportunity to nail Furno with a Springboard Frog Splash! Detrick covers, 1, 2, t-Ryan breaks it up! He picks up the Lucha Warrior and drops him with a 1916! Now he focuses on the Madman from Hell, picking him up and dropping him with Wrath of the Gods! Ryan pins Furno, 1, 2, thr-Furno kicks out!

Ryan then grabs Furno, and tries to drop him with a Chokeslam, but Furno then wriggles out of it and begins hitting the Madman with left and rights, staggering the Monster! Now Furno runs the ropes, looking for the Rebound Lariat, but Anthony slides back into the ring and hits the Dre-Kick on the Madman from Hell! Now Anthony and Ryan begin to stomp on the Madman, working him over. Ryan tells Anthony to lift Furno up, and Anthony does just that, as Ryan goes to finish the match with Hell's Wrath (Discus Elbow Smash)-but Furno ducks and Ryan ends up hitting Anthony instead! Anthony rolls out of the ring, and Ryan turns as Furno rebounds off the ropes to hit a Rebound Lariat…..but Ryan no sells it! He then grabs Furno by the neck and slams him to the mat with a Chokeslam! Ryan goes for the pin, 1, 2, thr-Detrick breaks it up!  
Furno rolls out of the ring, leaving the Lucha Warrior and the Monster! Both men begin to brawl, and Ryan gets the extra hand, and Ryan goes for the Hell's Wrath, but Detrick dodges it and nails him with a 915! Ryan is staggered, and Detrick goes for the Fireman's Carry!

"H-he can't do it! Ryan is 300 pounds! Detrick can't do it!" Vampiric says, but Detrick proves him wrong as he lifts him into the Fireman's Carry, only to drop him with the DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Roundhouse Kick)! The crowd goes wild as Detrick goes for the pin!

"He did it! Detrick might win this! 1, 2, thr-RYAN KICKS OUT?!" Ryder yells in disbelief!  
Detrick is just as shocked, and he decided to go up top, and he climbs the turnbuckle and motions for the 630 Splash!

"Detrick might be going for his last resort: the 630!" Vampiric says.

"If Detrick hits this, he could win! And-Aw, son of a bitch!" Ryder yells in anger as Anthony pushes Detrick off the turnbuckle! Anthony gloats on the outside, but Furno runs up and spears him off the apron! Detrick now gets up, leaving him wide open for Ryan to grab him and drop him with a Burning Hammer! Ryan covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And Ryan Lewis advances to the finals!" Vampiric yells.

"Yaaayy." Ryder deadpans. "Detrick nearly won, but Anthony interfered!"

"Let's move on, as up next, as Chris Weapon, Levi-the Great, CJ Hawk and Ben Jones clash for their spot in the finals!" Vampiric says.

 _ **That was the first out of 5 matches (the 5th being the final) in the WFA Universal Championship Tournament. I'd like to thank theDarkRyder for writing this match.**_

 _ **The next 2 matches in the tournament will be written by me and will feature another two 4-way matches for a spot in the final of the tournament.**_


End file.
